Wie wirke ich eigentlich auf Homosexuelle?
by xXLittleMyXx
Summary: Die Geschichte findet nach der 2. Staffel statt. Es ist eine Kurzgeschichte, in der Stiles über Lydia hinwegkommt, mit Hilfe eines gewissen Werwolfs.


„**Wie wirke ich eigentlich auf Homosexuelle?"**

„Noch 1 Minute", flüsterte Stiles vor sich hin, während seine Augen starr auf die Uhr über der Tafel gerichtet waren. Im Kopf zählte er die Sekunden mit, ehe er das Klassenzimmer verlassen durfte.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Sein Chemielehrer Mr. Harris war noch immer in seine Rede über Säure-Base-Gleichgewichte in wässriger Lösung vertieft und schien sich nicht weiter für seine Schüler zu interessieren – eine regelrechte Seltenheit, wo er doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus lies, um Scott zu ermahnen. Wenn dieser wieder nicht aufpasste natürlich.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Nicht, dass es Stiles störte, wenn er mal nicht als Dummkopf bezeichnet wurde. Was meistens direkt auf die Ermahnung Scotts folgte. Stiles verzog den Mund und schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf, richtete dann seine Augen wieder auf die Uhr und zählte in Gedanken weiter. „Neun, zehn,..."

_Tick. Tick. __Tick. Tick._

Er steckte sich seinen Bleistift zwischen die gespitzten Lippen und knabberte und kaute auf dem hölzernen Ende rum. Bei jeder vergangenen Sekunde nickte er mit dem Kopf mit.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Chemie interessierte ihn heute nicht. Er konnte sich nicht für die Schule motivieren. Die Geschichte mit den Werwölfen und dem Kanima... Es beschäftigte ihn einfach zu sehr... Machte ihn nachdenklich und lenkte ihn vom Unterricht ab.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Eine schnelle Bewegung. Stiles zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Es war etwas kleines, weißes gewesen, das direkt auf Scotts Tisch gefallen war.

Stiles blickte auf den Hinterkopf seines besten Freundes. Schnelle Blicke durch den Klassensaal. Da! Aha - Allison. Der kleine Zettel musste von ihr gewesen sein. Wer sonst würde Scott Zettelchen schreiben?

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Stiles hob seine Augenbrauen und beugte sich nach links, um etwas erkennen zu können. „Pst!", machte er, um Scott auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, doch dieser war bereits mit Schreiben beschäftigt. Stiles richtete sich auf, um Scott über die Schulter blicken zu können. Er sah nur das Ende des Kugelschreibers, wackelnd - hin und her.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. __Tick._

Eigentlich war Allison niemand, der irgendwelche Zettel schrieb. Zumindest hatte er es bei den beiden nie beobachtet; sicher war es etwas Wichtiges. Stiles wurde neugieriger. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen ab, doch er konnte noch immer nichts erkennen. „Scott!", wisperte er und verzog dabei seinen linken Mundwinkel zur Seite.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Stiles ließ sich wieder nach hinten auf seinen Stuhl fallen. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine kurzen Haare und blies seine Backen auf. _Das gibt's doch nicht_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er verzog seine Augenbrauen und blickte wieder zu Allison, welche sich wieder Mr. Harris zugewendet hatte.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. __Tick._

„... so könnt ihr das beweisen... in sofern ihr nicht solch ein Trottel seid. Wie MR. STILINSKI!"

Stiles schreckte auf. Mr. Harris hatte seinen Namen genannt. Und ihn einen Trottel! Aber das hatte der Junge fast überhört.

Wie ein aufgescheuchtes Kaninchen, die Hand noch immer auf dem Kopf und in den Haaren, die Backen noch aufgeblasen, schaute er seinen Chemielehrer fragend an.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

„Ja, Mr. Stilinski. Ich sehe es genau, wenn sie im Unterricht nicht aufpassen."

Stiles hob beide Hände und setzte einen „Ich? Niiiemaaaals"-Blick auf. „War keine Absicht", sprach er schnell, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und lächelte schelmisch.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Scott hatte sich umgedreht und schaute seinen besten Freund mit verständnislosem Blick an. Ja, Scott hatte Zettel geschrieben, hatte nicht aufgepasst. Eigentlich hatte es etwas alltägliches.

Nur diesmal wurde Stiles wegen Nicht-Aufpassens angepflaumt UND er wurde zusätzlich Trottel genannt – ach nein, Moment, laut Harris hatte er ja den IQ einer Pflaume und da war es nicht weiter schlimm ihn IMMER zu einem Trottel zu degradieren. War also immer so.

Aber eigentlich hätte Scott angemeckert werden müssen... Scott! Nicht er, Stiles. Pf!

_Tick. Tick. Tick. __Tick._

Scott verzog seine Mundwinkel mitleidig und seine Lippen formten ein lautloses: „Wieso du? Sorry!"

Stiles zuckte noch einmal mit den Schultern, kniff die Lippen zusammen und knabberte an seiner Unterlippe, ehe er nervös lachte, weil ihn immer noch jeder anschaute. Angespannt legte er seine beiden Hände an die Kanten seines Tisches.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

„Schön, dass sie das auch noch amüsant finden...", sagte Mr. Harris vor Sarkasmus triefend und wandte sich wieder der Tafel zu. „Ich habe ihnen hier ihre Hausaufgaben notiert, vielleicht bekommt auch jemand wie Stiles sie richtig hin. Wobei ich denke, es wird schwer, wenn man mir nicht zugehört hat."

_Tick. Tick. Tick. __Tick._

Stiles schnaufte, warf einen Blick an die Tafel und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Es war nicht nötig, aufzuschreiben, was sie aufhatten, er konnte es sich ohnehin merken.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. __Tick._

Stiles schaute ein letztes mal auf die Uhr über der Tafel, um zu sehen, dass es genau 16.00 Uhr war. Genau in diesem Moment klingelte die Schulglocke.

_Endlich_, dachte er.

Als er sah, wie Scott sich erhob, stolperte er aus seinem Stuhl und hastete seinem besten Freund hinterher.

„Hey! Hey, Scott warte!", rief er dem Werwolf nach.

Scott blieb abrupt stehen und schaute Stiles erwartungsvoll an. Dieser hatte sich allerdings so beeilt, dass er mehr darauf konzentriert war, rechtzeitig stehen zu bleiben.

„Woah, woah, woah, Kumpel!" Stiles lachte, dann boxte er Scott in die Schulter. „Was war'n das eben? Worüber habt ihr geschrieben?" Stiles große Augen und seine hochgezogenen Augenbrauen verrieten seine Neugier.

Scott lehnte sich mit der Schulter an die Spinde, die im Gang standen. Er hatte diesen sanften Blick im Gesicht und Stiles wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ach... wir treffen uns gleich. Allison und ich. Ich bin froh, dass ich sie wieder sehen kann, ohne dass Gerard uns beobachtet. Es läuft gerade so gut! Dabei hatte sie Schluss gemacht."

Nicht das schon wieder. „Ist gut. Hab verstanden."

„Nein, wirklich. Ich bin so unglaublich zufrieden. Ich dachte, ich müsste länger auf sie warten. Aber ich bin mir so sicher, dass wir bald wieder ein richtiges Paar sind."

„Ist ja gut. Und jetzt halt die Klappe, bevor ich mich mit einem Strick erhänge!", scherzte Stiles. „Also nichts wichtiges? Hat sie vielleicht Lydia in letzter Zeit erwähnt?"

Scott schaute seinen Freund mitleidig an. „Nein, tut mir leid."

Stiles blickte zu Boden und nickte. „Hmhm..."

„Naja, seit Lydia wieder mit Jackson zusammen ist... ich weiß auch nicht, Allison trifft sich morgen mit ihr. Sonst weiß ich auch nicht mehr als das, was man in der Schule so mitbekommt."

Stiles lächelte tapfer. Dann atmete er laut aus. „Dann ist ja alles wie früher."

Scott tätschelte die Schulter seines besten Freundes, ein Zeichen, dass er genau wusste, dass Stiles das ganze nicht so locker betrachten konnte, wie er gerne wollte. „Sie war wohl eine Nummer zu groß für dich!"

Stiles lachte, straffte seine Schultern und streckte seinen Rücken durch. „Sicher nicht."

„Naja, Lydia hat Jackson irgendwie gerettet. Und uns! Ich kann's ihr nicht verübeln, dass sie ihn noch liebt. War schon richtig so!"

Stiles fuhr mit seiner Hand über den Mund. „Schon..." Er stoppte als er bemerkte, das Scott ihn nicht mehr anschaute, sondern an ihm vorbei. Er warf einen Blick über seine Schulter und erblickte Allison, die aus der Tür ihres Chemieraumes trat und sich mit einem Mädchen unterhielt.

„Ach, weißt du Scott", sagte er, obwohl dieser ihm gar nicht mehr zuhörte. Stiles stockte und schaute mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu seinem besten Freund. „Ich hatte ja irgendwie den Eindruck, Danny hätte mich dauernd komisch angeschaut." Ein Versuch, aber keine Reaktion. „Ich glaube, er findet mich doch attraktiv. Ich hab's immer gewusst! Er steht sicher auf mich, nach wie vor!" Noch immer keine Reaktion. Stiles hob entrüstet beide Arme. „Komm schon!" ... „Glaubst du nicht auch, ich wirke auf Homosexuelle attraktiv? Du schuldest mir immer noch eine Antwort! Immer noch! Scott" Er stupste seinen Freund an. „Lass mich jetzt bloß nicht hängen!"

„Hm, was? Ja! Ja du hast recht." Immer noch abwesend trat Scott nun einen Schritt zur Seite und empfing das Mädchen mit einem strahlenden Lächeln und einem leichten, schüchternen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hey Allison."

Er schaute noch einmal kurz zu Stiles und hob seine Hand zum Gruß. „Wir sehen uns Kumpel!" Allison blickte ihn lieb lächelnd an und ging dann mit Scott den Gang entlang. Fort waren sie.

Stiles zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, kniff die Lippen zusammen und winkte ihnen langsam hinterher. „Euch auch einen schönen Tag." _War ja klar, dass die beiden nicht lange voneinander lassen können._

Als er sich umdrehte, erblickte er Danny, der ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, skeptisch ansah. _Mist._

Stiles lächelte verlegen und druckste etwas herum, ehe er schnell hinter Allison und Scott herlief, um die Beacon Hills High School zu verlassen.

Er war etwas enttäuscht, dass Scott ihn so einfach hatte stehen lassen. Ja, Allison war sicherlich noch ziemlich fertig, weil Gerard sie so benutzt hatte. Und weil ihre Mutter tot war... Nur weil sie von Derek gebissen wurde! Aber Scott hätte ihm wenigstens zu Ende zu hören können, statt ihn wieder stehen zu lassen.

Andererseits verstand er ziemlich gut, dass sein bester Freund bei der kleinsten Aussicht auf Erfolg an Allison hängen würde und er hoffte wirklich von ganzem Herzen, dass die beiden so schnell wie möglich wieder zusammen finden würden. Dann würde Scott sich beim Lacrosse sicher wieder besser konzentrieren können.

Er fragte sich dennoch, was es mit diesen ganzen Werwölfen auf sich hatte. Als hätten sie ein ganz neues Selbstbewusstsein.

Scott wurde zum Werwolf und hatte nun Allison, oder na ja, bald wieder, und schließlich war er Stammspieler geworden. Stiles war sich nicht sicher, ob das ganze so geklappt hätte, wäre Scott nicht so tierisch geworden. Er selbst saß schließlich beim Lacrosse immer noch auf der Bank. Ein geschlagenes Lachen kam über seine Lippen.

Nun war auch Jackson ein Werwolf. Oh, und er war mit Lydia zusammen. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl durchfuhr Stiles. Früher hatte sie ihn immer ignoriert. Solange sie noch mit ihm sprach und sie ja irgendwie Freunde waren, konnte er eigentlich zufrieden sein. Es war mehr als früher. Stiles wusste selbst nicht, wieso er sich überhaupt Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

Dennoch war ihm aufgefallen, wie selbstsicher diese Werwölfe wurden. So wie Isaac, Erica und Boyd.

Sie waren nie im Mittelpunkt der Beacon Hills High gewesen. Unscheinbar und schnell vergessen.

Vor allem Erica hatte an Sexappeal zugelegt und der einsame Boyd hatte in der Werwolfgruppe die Freunde gefunden, die er gesucht hatte. Es war etwas an ihrer Erscheinung, das sich veränderte.

Jeder war etwas Besonderes. Nur er, Stiles, schien irgendwie auf der Strecke zu bleiben. Andererseits war das Werwolf-Dasein ein Fluch. Das hatte er von Anfang an gesagt, er hatte es sogar recherchiert. Nein, er wollte kein Werwolf sein, da war er doch schon froh darüber.

Wer brauchte schon Sexappeal wenn er Stilesappeal haben konnte? Er kicherte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf.

Die Sache mit den Jägern gefiel ihm auch nicht sonderlich. Scott hatte schon viel Ärger deswegen gehabt. Wobei er ja immer Stiles gehabt hatte, um ihn aus dem Schlamassel rauszuholen.

Aber Lydias rotblondes Haar. Und diese grüne Augen. Stiles seufzte auf. Nein, nein, erst hatte sie Scott geküsst (er war noch immer etwas eingeschnappt deswegen) und nun Jackson? Wirklich Jackson? Nachdem der sie so gefühllos fallen gelassen hatte. Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. Er würde es nie verstehen.

Stiles hatte die Beacon Hills High School längst verlassen und steuerte nun direkt auf seinen blauen Wagen zu, um nach Hause zu fahren.

In der Küche schnappte Stiles sich einen Apfel, den er einmal in die Luft warf und dann hineinbiss. Auf dem Weg nach Hause hatte er noch unterwegs gehalten, um sich was zu essen zu kaufen - Fastfood. Er war zu faul gewesen, heute was zu kochen, auch wenn er dadurch später nach Hause gekommen war. Es war ein Umweg gewesen und draußen war es schon am Dämmern.

Kauend lief er die Treppe nach oben in sein Zimmer. Mit einem Schnaufen ließ er seine Schultasche von der Schulter gleiten und warf sie aufs Bett. Er tappte zu seinem Schreibtisch, schaltete den Laptop ein und setzte sich auf seinen Stuhl.

Stiles hatte sich bisher keinen neuen geholt und so prangten immer noch die Spuren von Scotts Krallen auf der Rückseite der Stuhllehne, so dass das Futter hervortrat. Stiles sah den Stuhl selten von hinten, was interessierte es ihn...?!

Er legte die Hand auf die Maus und loggte sich ein. Es war Zeit für sein Online-RPG, über das Allison damals gespottet hattet. Hausaufgaben konnte er danach immer noch machen.

Neben ihm lag ein ausgedrucktes Blatt Papier mit dem Bild eines Werwolfes. Es war noch von seiner Recherche, als Scott gebissen wurde. Seit dem hatte er es dort liegen. Diese Werwölfe...

Das Blatt war halb verdeckt von dem Film _Let the right one in_, den er sich in der Videothek ausgeliehen hatte. Er wollte ihn schon seit längerem sehen, doch die Videothek hatte geschlossen gehabt, nachdem der Alpha den von Jackson gefundenen Inhaber getötet hatte. Nun hatte sie einen neuen Besitzer und er hatte sich den Film ausleihen können. Er wollte ihn eigentlich mit Scott sehen, doch er befürchtete, dieser hätte nun keine Zeit mehr.

Stiles hörte, wie die Haustür aufging und sich wieder schloss. Es musste sein Vater sein, der von der Arbeit kam. Ob es wieder etwas Interessantes gab?

Eigentlich konnte man ja froh sein, wenn nicht. Schließlich hatte es in letzter Zeit genug Vorkommnisse gegeben, um die sein Vater sich hatte kümmern müssen. Mann, Stiles war sogar daran schuld gewesen, dass er gefeuert worden war. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Job jetzt wieder!

Sheriff Stilinski hatte seinen Sohn auch nicht mehr gefragt, weswegen ausgerechnet er immer an den Tatorten zu finden war. Die Sache war vergessen. Das Verhältnis der beiden konnte man als Beschützend und Unterstützend bezeichnen. Wenn Stiles sagte, er hätte nichts damit zu tun, glaubte Daddy es auch.

Was Stiles aufhorchen lies, war die Stimme seines Vaters, die sich mit jemandem unterhielt. Sicher ein Telefongespräch.

Er erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl, trabte zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. Er presste mit verzogenem Mund sein Ohr gegen den Spalt, doch er konnte noch immer nicht verstehen, was sein Vater sagte.

Strümpfig tapste er den Obergeschossflur Richtung Treppe entlang und blieb dort stehen. Die Arme auf das Geländer gestützt beugte er sich vornüber und versuchte angestrengt etwas zu hören.

„Eine Nachricht, sagst du? Hmhm. Was für eine Nachricht? ...Irgendetwas merkwürdiges? Wo kommt sie her und wer hat diesen Hinweis gegeben?"

Stiles Vater klang konzentriert. Es musste ein Anruf aus dem Polizeirevier sein. Es musste etwas sein, um das sich sein Vater wieder kümmern musste. Hoffentlich nur ein Einbruch oder eine rebellierende Jugendbande.

Stiles erinnerte sich, wie er das Telefongespräch belauscht hatte, als man die halbe Leiche gefunden hatte. Er war sofort zu Scott gerannt und hatte ihm davon erzählt. Eigentlich war das der Auslöser gewesen. Wäre er nicht so neugierig gewesen, wäre Scott vielleicht nie gebissen worden.

Sich mit der Hand über den Mund fahrend stand er da an der Treppe und fragte sich, ob er wieder zum zweiten Telefon gehen sollte, um das Gespräch mit zu verfolgen. Doch er würde die Treppe hinabgehen müssen und diese machte unsagbar schräge laute. Sein Dad würde es hören und sofort wissen, dass Stiles hier herumschlich. Er würde nach ihm sehen, ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu werfen und Stiles würde es nicht wagen, weiter zu lauschen.

Nein, er würde hier bleiben.

„Im Wald sagst du? Südlich von Beacon Hills? Beim Beacon Hills Reservat. Kannst du mir die Daten durchgeben?"

Stiles Vater klang zunehmend nervöser und mit seiner Nervosität stieg auch die von Stiles. „Ich werde dann an der Hauptstraße auf euch treffen. Ja, mach ich."

Im Wald hatte sein Vater gesagt. Wald hieß nie etwas gutes, es hieß meistens Werwölfe. Das Beacon Hills Reservat? Ob es mit den Hales zu tun hatte?

Er konnte die letzten Worte nicht verstehen, doch er konnte deutlich das Klicken hören und wusste, das Gespräch war beendet.

Stiles eilte hastig die Treppe hinunter um seinen Vater abzufangen und rannte ihm fast in die Arme. „Dad!"

„Was ist denn los, Stiles?"

„Was war das für ein Anruf? Und wo willst du hin?"

Sheriff Stilinski seufzte laut auf. „Das Revier – eine Meldung. Ich bin sicher bald wieder hier."

Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Stiles breit. „Pass auf dich auf", murmelte er.

Sein Vater nickte, ehe er nach seiner Jacke griff, sie sich überstreifte und zur Tür lief. Er stoppte noch einmal kurz und schaute seinen Sohn mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. „Denk gar nicht erst daran, mir zu folgen. Du und Scott, ihr habt genug Ärger gemacht in letzter Zeit. Du bleibst hier."

Er hatte einen erstaunlich ruhigen Tonfall, dennoch musste Stiles seine Lippen zusammenkneifen und langsam nicken. „Alles klar, Dad." Er lachte nervös. So ganz vergessen war die Sache wohl doch nicht.

Stiles wartete, bis sein Vater das Haus verlassen hatte, dann lief er ein paar Schritte hin und her und dachte nach.

Er wollte nicht, dass sein Vater sich immer in Gefahr begab, wo er doch nichts von all diesem übernatürlichen Geschehen in letzter Zeit wusste. Er hatte schon so viel Angst gehabt, ihn zu verlieren. Dabei hatte er doch nur noch ihn... Mom war bereits von ihnen gegangen, dann durfte Dad ihr nicht folgen.

Stiles fuhr sich wieder mit der Hand über den Mund, dann verdrehte er genervt die Augen und stöhnte gequält auf. Er griff hastig nach seiner Jacke und holte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Während er mit einem Arm in den Ärmel schlüpfte, wählte er mit der freien Hand bereits Scott Nummer.

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

_Gott, Scott ! __Geh ran,_ dachte er. Er klemmte das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter und schlüpfte auch mit der anderen Hand in die Jacke.

_Tut. Tut. Tut. _

„Komm schon!", sagte er leise und nahm das Handy wieder in die Hand und hielt es sich ans Ohr. _Geh ran, geh ran._

Doch schließlich hörte er nur die Mailbox, die ranging. Wer wusste schon, was Scott gerade mit Allison trieb. Hoffentlich etwas Gutes!

„Hey Scott, ich bin's! Stiles! Mein Vater bekam eben einen Anruf und wurde in den Wald geschickt, verdammt! Ich folge ihm. Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen nachsehen, weißt du... aber... ja... ist egal!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und atmete laut aus. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, alleine zu gehen, aber andererseits wusste er genau er konnte nicht hier auf seinen Vater warten und hoffen, dass dieser ihm erzählen würde, was es mit der Nachricht auf sich hatte.

Stiles ließ das Handy wieder in seine Hosentasche gleiten, machte hastig den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu, reckte das Kinn und verließ das Haus, um mit seinem Wagen zum Wald zu fahren – ohne Scott.

Sanfte, weiche Lippen strichen über seinen Hals. Strähnen ihres weichen, gewellten Haares kitzelten seine Brust. Eine angenehme Wärme sammelte sich unterhalb seines Bauchnabels.

Scott hatte seine Arme von sich gestreckt, genoss mit geschlossenen Augen die Zärtlichkeiten Allisons. Ein wohlig warmer Atemhauch an seinem Hals lies ihn lächeln und sich über die Lippen lecken.

Er hob seine Hand und führte sie langsam an Allisons markante Wangen heran. Sanft strich er mit dem Daumen über ihre Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich!", wisperte er lächelnd. Er hatte ein Strahlen in den Augen, es war ihr Strahlen. Es brachte Allison jedes Mal zum Schmunzeln.

Das Mädchen über ihm flüsterte ein leises „ich dich auch!" verbunden mit einem langen Kuss.

Nachdem Scott es ihr erst einmal gesagt hatte, fühlt es sich so einfach an. Es gefiel ihm, „ich liebe dich!" zu sagen.

Verrückt. Ja, so kam es ihm zu erst vor. Als er zum ersten Mal aussprach, dass er sie liebte, glaubte er, es sei verrückt. Er hatte es zu Stiles gesagt, nicht zu Allison. Dennoch war es für ihn ein Eingeständnis gewesen, über das er vorher gar nicht nachgedacht hatte.

Ein summendes Vibrieren riss Scott aus seinen Gedanken. Auch Allison stockte in ihren Liebkosungen und wandte ihren Kopf schwungvoll von ihrem Freund fort in Richtung Boden, wo Scotts Hose lag.

„Dein Handy!" Sie nickte in Richtung des summenden Geräusches.

Mit einem gegrummelten „hmpf" und verdrehten Augen packte Scott Allisons Hüften und wollte sie von sich hinab schieben, doch das Mädchen dachte nicht daran, sich von ihm zu lösen.

„Ignorier es doch einfach." Ein freches Lächeln hatte sich über ihre Lippen gelegt. Es fiel Scott schwer eine neutrale Entscheidung zu treffen.

Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf das noch immer summende Handy. „Naja, die Mailbox ist ja an." Er grinste Allison keck an.

_Zur Not kann derjenige auch später noch mal anrufen. Ist sicher nur Mom, _dachte er bei sich. Er strich mit seinen Händen sanft über Allisons Becken, den Bauch hinauf und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf das Mädchen, das er über alles liebte. Das Handy hatte aufgehört zu summen und war vorerst aus seinen Gedanken verschwunden.

Scott richtete sich etwas auf und drückte Allison einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Seine Hände wanderten ihren Rücken entlang und verfingen sich an dem Verschluss ihres BHs.

"Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte sie frech grinsend. Ein Kichern überkam sie, ehe sie wieder anfing seinen Hals zu küssen. Sie strich ihm mit einer Hand über die Brust, mit der anderen versuchte sie ihrem Freund mit dem BH zu helfen.

_Verdammter Mist!, _fluchte Stiles innerlich, während er versuchte, sich im Dunkeln zurechtzufinden. Er hätte sich wirklich eine Taschenlampe mitnehmen sollen. Er hatte geglaubt, eine würde in seinem Auto liegen, aber dem war wohl nicht so...

Als er sich umsah, konnte er die vom Mondlicht beschienenen Baumkronen sehen. Die Bäume selbst warfen Schatten und bis auf deren Stämme, fiel es Stiles schwer, etwas im Dunkeln auszumachen. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde der ein oder andere Mondstrahl durch die Kronen brechen und ihm Licht spenden. Denn er würde weiter gehen.

_Ich bin zwar kein Batman… Das ist eher Scott. _Er kicherte. _Aber ich __bin __immerhin ein Robin! Ich schaffe es ja wohl durch diesen Wald. Batmans ‚Juniorpartner' würde es auch schaffen!_

Er hatte kurz überlegt, ob er zurückfahren sollte, vielleicht eine Taschenlampe holen. Aber schnell hatte er es sich anders überlegt, denn das würde zu lange dauern.

Stiles konnte das Laub unter seinen Schuhen knirschen hören und vor allem seinen schweren Atem. Die Straße war nicht befahren, so konnte er keine Autos hören. Es hätte ihn beruhigt, ein paar Autos brummen hören zu können.

Eine Hand hatte er in der Hosentasche, umklammerte fest das kühle Handy. Vielleicht würde Scott doch noch anrufen und ihm folgen... vielleicht?! – eher nicht...

_Bitte, bitte keine Werwölfe!_

Das Zirpen gehörte den Grillen im Laub, das wusste er... Aber das Rascheln, oh Gott, das Rascheln! Waren es Mäuse? Ratten? Werwölfe?

_Tief durchatmen!_, ermahnte er sich selbst, ehe er tief Luft holte. Seit wann war er, Stiles, denn so schreckhaft und ängstlich?

Das Rascheln waren sicher keine Werwölfe! Wieso eigentlich Werwölfe? Wieso hatten nicht glitzernde Vampire kommen können? Die waren sicher einfacher zu handhaben...

Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, ging er immer schneller. Mit jedem Schritt legte er einen Zahn zu, bis er doch die Hand aus der Hosentasche nahm und anfing durch den Wald zu joggen. Er tat es als „Zeit sparen" ab...

Sein Blick war starr auf den Boden gerichtet, damit er nicht aus Versehen einen Baumstamm übersah und stolperte, so was sollte schließlich vorkommen. Immer weiter lief er in den Wald hinein, bis er fast rannte und die Schemen der Bäume miteinander verschmolzen.

Seine Schritte waren laut, jeder hätte ihn hören können. Stiles konnte jedoch genau unterscheiden, welche Geräusche von seinen Schritten kamen und welche nicht von ihm waren. Es war ein Knacksen links von ihm, das ihn derart erschrecken ließ, dass er hastig mit einem lauten Quieken nach vorne sprintete und doch über einen der rätselhaft im Nichts auftauchenden Baumstämme stolperte.

Zu Stiles Unglück schien es einen Hang hinab zu gehen und dank der teils trockenen, teils feuchten Laubblätter konnte er keinen Halt finden. Er rutschte immer weiter hinab, bis er gänzlich das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne fiel. Er wollte sich mit beiden Händen abfangen, doch er konnte nicht schnell genug reagieren und so landete er zu erst schmerzlich auf seinen Knien und schlug sich dann seine Nase an einem Baumstamm vor ihm an.

„Verdammt!", brüllte Stiles wütend. Er rappelte sich schwankend auf, fühlte sich schwach von dem Schreck und dem Schmerz. Er hob seine Hand und fasste an die schmerzende Stelle an seiner Nase, doch etwas Warmes, etwas Flüssiges ließ ihn zurückzucken. Er blickte auf seine Hand, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas zu erkennen. Er hatte keinen Beweis dafür, doch so wie es sich anfühlte, glaubte er, dass er blutete. Er hasste Blut. Eigentlich war es gut, dass er nichts sehen konnte.

Schritt für Schritt ging er weiter, immer wieder auf seine Hand starrend. Er wollte es erkennen, er wollte _wissen_, dass er blutete.

Es war ein leichter Schein, der ihn inne halten ließ. Wieso hatte er eben etwas Rotes sehen können? War es also wirklich Blut? Und wo zur Hölle kam das Licht her?

Stiles schluckte nervös. Er würde gerne glauben, es wären die flackernden Taschenlampen der Polizei. Auch wenn das Ärger von Dad bedeutete, den er wahrscheinlich sowieso bekommen würde, wenn Dad diese Verletzung sah und genau wusste, er war nicht zu Hause geblieben.

Dennoch wusste Stiles: Das waren keine Taschenlampen. Es erschien ihm mehr wie das flackernde Licht eines kleinen Feuers.

Unsicher schaute Stiles sich um. Sollte er doch umkehren?

Ängstlich tastete er nach seinem Handy und angelte es aus der Hosentasche. Natürlich hatte Scott nicht angerufen... Schnell tippte er die Nummer seines besten Freundes. Doch außer dem gewohnten _tut, tut, tut _konnte Stiles nichts hören und so legte er hoffnungslos auf.

Noch einmal blickte er unsicher zu dem Feuerschein, dachte an Wärme und die Möglichkeit, etwas zu sehen. „Ein Licht im Dunkeln", sagte er lachend, ehe er sich kurz schüttelte. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und schritt weiter auf das Licht zu.

Als Stiles sich an den dicht beieinander gewachsenen Bäumen vorbeidrängte, konnte er vor sich eine kleine Lichtung erkennen, in Form eines Halbkreises. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein großer Felsen, vor welchem große Fackeln in die von Laub und Zweigen übersäte Erde gesteckt waren.

„Wo zur Hölle bin ich hier?", fragte er sich. Das war doch sicher verboten. Fackeln im Wald? Es könnte alles niederbrennen.

Stiles trat langsam an den Fackeln vorbei und starrte auf den Boden. Er hatte es erst nicht erkennen können, aber dort lagen ordentlich im Kreis angeordnet mehrere Wolfswurzblüten. Ob die Hales oder die Jäger damit zu tun hatten? Vielleicht neue Werwölfe? Ein neues _Pack_, ein neues Rudel!

Er ging in die Knie und berührte vorsichtig den schimmernden Eisenhut. Wieso schimmerte er so klar? War es das Mondlicht oder vielleicht das Feuer? Doch nur der Eisenhut schimmerte. Klar. Blau-Violett.

Er hob den Kopf, doch er tat es zu schnell, denn ein dicker Tropfen seines Blutes löste sich und tropfte von seiner verletzten Nase auf die Erde. Ihm wurde leicht schwindlig, sicher aufgrund seiner Verletzung. Halluzinierte er? Auf dem Felsen vor ihm konnte er etwas sehen. Wie ein Zeichen oder ein Symbol. Rot.

War das Blut? Farbe? Dreck?

Er fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über die Nase, um das Blut fortzuwischen, doch es war zu viel, seine Nase blutete langsam weiter. Stattdessen säuberte er seine Hand an seiner Jeans.

Das Symbol wurde kräftiger, doch Stiles wusste einfach nicht wieso. Ihm wurde plötzlich kalt, als Wind aufkam. Die Fackeln flackernden mit dem Wind und er schlang seine Arme um sich.

Er fühlte, dass das Blut weiter laufen wollte. Er begann in seiner Hosentasche zu wühlen und ein Taschentuch zu suchen. Er fand ein benutztes, zog es heraus und betupfe vorsichtig seine Nase. Er säuberte seine Oberlippe und sorgte dann dafür, dass kein weiteres Blut mehr aus seiner Nase laufen konnte.

_Hör auf zu bluten!_

Der Schwindel wollte nicht verschwinden und Stiles spürte, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Der Sturz war wohl doch nicht so ohne Folgen gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er eine Gehirnerschütterung. Doch das Zehren in seinem Kopf wurde immer schlimmer, es zog und zog und er verkrampfte sich. Er presste seinen freien Arm gegen seinen Brustkorb und biss die Zähne aufeinander.

Stiles hatte das Gefühl, es würde dunkler um ihn herum werden, oder waren es seine Augen, die er immer mehr zusammen kniff? Es wurde immer verschwommener, die Konturen wurden unscharf.

Quälende Geräusche drangen aus seinem Mund, doch er biss weiter die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht schreien. Tränen pressten sich durch seine zusammengekniffenen Augen und flossen seine Wangen hinab. Wo kamen die Schmerzen so plötzlich her? Alles geschah so schnell!

Das Zehren in seinem Kopf nahm immer weiter zu, bis es seinen Höhepunkt erreicht hatte und in einen starken stechenden Schmerz übergegangen war. Stiles fasste sich noch einmal an seinen Kopf und massierte sich die pochende Stirn, doch er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Erschöpft und müde sank sein kniender Körper in sich zusammen und schlaff fiel er nach vorne in den Kreis aus Wolfswurzblüten. Er verlor sein Bewusstsein. Allein. Im Wald.

Scott war kurz davor einzuschlafen, so erschöpft war er. Es war so schön gewesen mit Allison und er war so unglaublich froh, dass die beiden wieder zusammen gefunden hatten. Er hatte nie aufgehört zu hoffen und er hatte gewusst, sie würden bald wieder zusammen sein. Doch, dass es noch am heutigen Tag hatte passieren sollen, hatte er nicht geglaubt.

Als Allison ihm gesagt hatte, sie könnten nicht zusammen sein, hatte er sich leer gefühlt. Leerer als leer! Falls das möglich war.

Doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, nur eine Woche, da hatte sie wieder das Gespräch mit ihm gesucht. Kleine, kurze Gespräche. Doch sie waren immer länger geworden und wurden begleitet von unbedeutenden Zärtlichkeiten. Ein Händedruck. Ein liebevolles Lächeln. Irgendwann eine Umarmung.

Allison wusste genau so gut wie er, dass sie sich liebten. Über alles liebten! Und, dass sie nicht aufhören konnten sich zu lieben, auch wenn es für beide besser gewesen wäre.

Doch Gerard war nicht mehr da und Scott wollte glauben, dass ihr Vater Chris Argent eine Beziehung dulden würde.

Scott seufzte wohlig auf, als er an die letzte Stunde dachte. Er drehte seinen Kopf und blickte auf die schlafende Allison.

Sicher würde er eine Beziehung dulden, doch man sollte es ihm nicht zu früh verraten. Er würde verschwinden, bevor Chris Argent zurück sein würde und nach seiner Tochter sah.

Doch er wollte Allison nicht wecken, er würde sie schlafen lassen. Scott musste lächeln. Sie sah so ruhig und lieblich aus, so friedlich.

Scott ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten sinken und schloss seine Augen. _Ich darf nicht einschlafen._

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, dann riss er sie weit auf, und rieb sie sich, um wach zu werden.

Ein ihm vertrautes Vibrieren half ihm dabei.

_Mein Handy! _Er strampelte seine Beine unter der Decke hervor und verließ tapsig das Bett. Er wurde doch vor einiger Zeit erst angerufen. Er blickte hastig durch das Zimmer, bis er seine Jeans gefunden hatte.

Er schnappte sie sich und folgte dem summenden _sst, sst, sst. _Er wühlte in seiner Hosentasche, bis er sein Handy rausgefischt hatte. Das Summen verstummte, der Anrufer hatte bereits aufgelegt.

Scott blickte auf das Display. „Zwei verpasst Anrufe", murmelte er. Und eine Voicemail. Die würde er sich allerdings draußen erst anhören können, denn sonst würde er Allison wecken.

Schnell schlüpfte er in seine Jeans und zog sich sein Shirt über. Doch er konnte nicht gehen, ohne nicht wenigstens das Gefühl zu haben, sich von Allison verabschiedet zu haben. Er trat noch einmal an das Bett heran und drückte seiner Freundin einen sanften Kuss auf die Schläfe.

„Gute Nacht, Allison.", flüsterte Scott .

Der verliebte Jugendliche verließ das Haus der Argents wie er es geplant hatte, nämlich bevor Mr. Argent nach Hause zurückkam. Manchmal fühlte Scott sich an Romeo und Julia erinnert, nur dass es statt Montague und Capulet die Jäger, die Argents, und die Werwölfe, Dereks Rudel, gab. Scott musste schmunzeln. Ihre Geschichte würde nie wie Romeo und Julia enden!

Er bog um die nächste Ecke und hörte die Voicemail ab, die, wie er vermutete, von Stiles war.

Es raschelte, dann drang die ihm bekannte Stimme seines besten Freundes aus dem Handy zu ihm: „Hey Scott, ich bin's! Stiles!"

Scott zog nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Sein bester Freund klang ziemlich unruhig, was Scott an der flackernden Stimme erkannte.

„Mein Vater bekam eben einen Anruf und wurde in den Wald geschickt, verdammt! Ich folge ihm. Ich dachte, wir könnten zusammen nachsehen, weißt du... aber... ja... ist egal..."

Scott war stehen geblieben. Er wusste, wie eng die Beziehung zwischen Stiles und seinem Vater war. Und er wusste, wie viel Angst sein bester Freund schon gehabt hatte, jedes Mal, wenn Mr. Stilinski in diese Werwolfs-Vorfälle verwickelt worden war.

Scott fühlte sich schuldig. Hätten sie die Leiche damals nicht gesucht... er unterbrach seine Überlegung für eine neue. Er wollte das nicht denken, denn sonst wäre er vielleicht nie mit Allison zusammengekommen.

Dennoch war Scott besorgt. Mehr um Stiles als um dessen Vater. Stiles war ihm wichtig. Er hätte nicht alleine in den Wald gehen sollen! Wieso tat er das?

_Mist,_ fluchte Scott. Wäre er vorhin nur kurz ans Handy gegangen.

Der Junge überlegte, ob er seinem Freund folgen sollte, doch er wusste nicht, wo im Wald er war. Und der Wald war groß.

Er griff wieder nach seinem Handy und rief Stiles an. Eben hatte dieser ihn noch angerufen, es war keine zehn Minuten her, oder?

Doch nun nahm Stiles nicht ab. Wie sollte Scott ihn denn dann finden? Ob er ihn erschnüffeln konnte? Sicher konnte er es! Er sollte es versuchen! Einen Versuch war es immer wert.

Er spürte die Wärme der fast abgebrannten Fackeln, konnte das verbrannte Holz und das Pech riechen, mit dem die Fackeln beschmiert waren. Unter seiner Wange spürte er die kalten, feuchten Laubblätter.

Langsam kam Stiles wieder zu sich, er blinzelte mehrmals und versuchte, auszumachen, wo er lag. Das erste was er sah, neben dem Licht der Fackeln, war wieder der Eisenhut. Der verdammte Eisenhut.

Er kniff noch einmal fest die Augen zusammen, dann drehte er sich auf den Rücken und atmete tief durch. _Es ist alles okay! Du bist wieder bei dir._

Als wolle Stiles sicher gehen, dass das stimmte, befühlte er mit seinen Händen seinen Körper. Ja, da war er, da war Stiles. Er ließ seine Hände auf der Brust liegen und blickte in den von Sternen gezierten Himmel. Er musste hier weg!

Stiles strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wischte den kalten Schweiß fort, ehe er sich aufraffte und auf seinen wackligen Beinen zu stehen kam. Er stöhne schwach auf und ihm war immer noch etwas schwindlig, doch er glaubte, dass es ihm eigentlich gut ging.

Um zu prüfen, ob dem so war, fasste er sich vorsichtig an die Nase, zuckte allerdings unter dem Schmerz zusammen. An seiner Hand war kein Blut, er hatte also alles mit dem Taschentuch weggewischt, es war aber auch kein weiteres aus der Nase gelaufen. Deshalb glaubte er, dass er nicht allzu lange ohnmächtig gewesen war. Nur ganz kurz!

„Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass du aufwachst.", konnte Stiles eine Stimme hören. Er erschrak und blickte sich hektisch um. Von der schnellen Bewegung seines Kopfes wurde ihm wieder schwindlig und er beschloss, sich erschöpft auf den Boden fallen zu lassen. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht.

Er war müde, doch er konnte nun endlich sehen, wem die Stimme gehörte. Er stand bei dem Felsen, hinter dem Eisenhut und blickte kalt auf ihn hinab.

„Derek…", flüsterte er ängstlich. „Wie lange stehst du schon da?"

„Lange genug, um zu sehen wie du ohnmächtig geworden bist und einige Zeit lang da gelegen hast."

Stiles hob ungläubig seine Augenbrauen. „Und du dachtest nicht, du könntest mir helfen?"

Er bekam keine Antwort darauf, doch Derek lief langsam um den Kreis aus Eisenhut herum.

„Ich wusste, dass du kommen würdest, wenn es mir gelänge, deinen Vater auf Befehl der Polizei in den Wald gehen zu lassen."

Stiles stöhnte genervt auf und fasste sich an den Kopf. Ob er wohl eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte? Er selbst fühlte sich durchaus sehr erschüttert.

„Was willst du von mir?", fragte er gereizt. _Wieso wollte er, dass ich komme?_

Derek zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, wodurch sein Blick sich verdüsterte, und trat auf Stiles zu. Das Herz des Jugendlichen flackerte vor Furcht auf und er spürte das Adrenalin.

_Oh Gott, ich bin bereit, aufzuspringen und vor dir wegzurennen. Ja, ich bin bereit. Oh mein Kopf tut weh! Wegrennen! Als ob ich das könnte…_

Er erwartete die Bedrohung, die, wie er glaubte, von Derek ausging, erwartete, dass etwas Schmerzhaftes passieren würde. Und wie er geglaubt hatte, packte der Alphawolf ihn grob an den Armen und zog ihn auf die Beine.

Es verwirrte Stiles die großen Hände zu spüren und ohne es zu wollen kam ihm Derek in den Sinn, wie Stiles ihn geärgert hatte, und vor Danny als Miguel bloß gestellt hatte. Er sah den muskulösen Oberkörper des wütenden Werwolfes, mit einem Hauch Demütigung.

Stiles spürte, wie ihm die Röte in den Kopf schoss.

Das war für Derek doch sicher ein Grund, ihn zu hassen. _Oh bitte, bitte, tu mir nichts, _flehte er innerlich und wollte schon seine Arme schützend vor sich heben, als er eine Berührung an seinem Hals wahrnahm.

_Was zur Hölle…?_

Stiles senkte seine Arme wieder und blickte verwirrt zu Derek. Der Blick des Werwolfs war auf seinen Hals gerichtet und langsam strich er mit seinen Fingerknöcheln über Stiles Adamsapfel auf die andere Seite des Halses.

„Was tust du da?", ächzte Stiles.

Dereks Blick schnellte nach oben in die Augen seines Gegenübers. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und seine Augen flackerten. Er wirkte verwirrt.

_Das wirkte nicht, als würde er mich verletzen. Das ist eigentlich gut, aber… _Stiles ließ seinen Blick von oben nach unten über Derek schweifen, der sichtlich mit sich rang und überlegte, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du verletzt bist."

_Ähm…_ Stiles deutete auf seine verletzte Nase. „Ich denke, das ist offensichtlich. Oder gibt es hier etwa Vampire?", fragte er erschrocken und betastete vorsichtig seinen Hals.

„Hm… ja, klar. Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein."

_Hmm, ja logisch. Wenn es Werwölfe gab, musste es auch Vampire geben. Aber… komisch war das trotzdem!_

Misstrauisch blickte er zu Derek. „Sag mal… Lügst du?"

Derek sah ihn verständnislos an, dann schnaufte er und wandte sich ab. Er ging auf den Hang zu, den Stiles hinabgekullert war.

„W-warte!", rief der Jugendliche, der Derek hinterher hastete. „Ich will nicht allein bleiben!"

_Oh, Stiles! Mach dich nicht zum Idioten!_

Ängstlich hielt er sich dicht hinter Derek auf, um ihm folgend den Hang zu erklimmen. _Wenn… Derek ein bisschen freundlich ist, dann… _Nein, der Gedanke war absurd. Der Werwolf war immer ernst und distanziert. Er würde ihm nicht helfen, sein Auto zu finden.

Er schaute gerade noch früh genug nach vorne, um zu sehen, wie Derek auf dem Laub ausrutschte, den Halt verlor und den Hang hinab rutschte. _Genau wie ich_, dachte er noch, ehe Derek ihn mitriss und beide unsanft unten ankamen.

_Nicht schon wieder!_ Stiles stöhne genervt auf, fasste sich an den dumpfen Kopf.

„Tut mir leid.", konnte er Derek flüstern hören. Nah. Nah? Stiles Blick heftete sich auf den Werwolf, der nicht, wie er erwartet hatte, neben ihm lag, sondern über ihn gebeugt war.

„Alles okay?"

Schwach nickte der Jugendliche. „Wird schon gehen."

Stiles richtete sich auf und wartete, dass Derek dasselbe tat. Doch der Werwolf bewegte sich kein Stück.

_Verdammt,_ dachte Stiles, ehe er realisierte, wie nah er dem Alphawolf nun war.

So nah, er konnte ihn sogar riechen. Er roch gut.

Wild schüttelte Stiles den Kopf und versuchte rückwärts unter Derek hervor zu krabbeln. Doch dieser hatte wohl andere Pläne.

Langsam schlich Derek hinter Stiles her, bis dieser irgendwann gegen einen Baum stoß.

_Der Baum hats auf mich abgesehen…_

Stiles wusste genau, es war der Baum, gegen den er vorher schon gestoßen war – mit seiner Nase. Er lachte verlegen und blickte sich hektisch um, um einen Ausweg zu finden.

_Ich hab ihm doch gar nichts getan. Was will er denn von mir?_

„Können Werwölfe auch zu Vampiren werden?", fragte er panisch, als er bemerkte, dass Derek wieder auf seinen Hals starrte.

„Natürlich nicht."

Stiles atmete erleichtert aus. Derek war kein Vampir. Ein absurder Gedanke.

Er hob seine Hände und wollte Derek von sich fort drücken, doch der Werwolf nahm die Hände des Jugendlichen in seine eigenen, größeren, rauen Hände und beugte sich nach vorne.

_Er will mich küssen, _schoss es Stiles in der ersten Sekunde durch den Kopf, doch der Werwolf beugte sich an ihm vorbei zu seinem Ohr.

Der Jugendliche verfluchte sich für den Gedanken und lief rot an. Wieso hatte er das gedacht?

Er spürte Dereks Atem an seinem Ohr.

„Hast du Angst?", flüsterte der Werwolf lautlos.

Angst?  
„Ja", wisperte Stiles. Er hört wie Derek lautlos lachte.

Stiles spürte eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Wange. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit. Ihm wurde heiß. Wegen der Angst?

Eine weitere Berührung. An seinem Mundwinkel. Leicht, kaum spürbar.

Würde Derek ihn jetzt küssen?

Schon wieder dieser Gedanke...

Stiles fing Dereks Blick auf, doch die Entschlossenheit, die er in ihm lesen konnte, beunruhigte ihn. Das mulmige Gefühl verwandelte sich in ein leichtes Kribbeln, etwas, das er von Lydia schon kannte. Nur von Lydia.

Und während Stiles Blick über Dereks Gesicht huschte, tauchte diese eine Frage, die er sich immer wieder stellte, in seinem Kopf auf.

_Wie wirke ich auf Homosexuelle?_

Ihm wurde noch heißer, falls das möglich war. Hoffentlich schwitzte er nicht.

An Dereks Grinsen erkannte er, dass er rot geworden war, was die Hitze in seinem Gesicht bedeutete, und er erkannte daran auch, dass Derek es bemerkte.

Langsam näherte sich Derek wieder seinem gegenüber. Stiles wusste genau, er würde ihm nichts zuflüstern wollen. Und er ertappte sich mit klopfendem Herzen dabei, dass er dachte: _Tu's doch endlich._

Noch ehe er sich über diese Gedanken Klarheit verschaffen konnte, spürte er die warmen, rauen Lippen auf seinen, spürte Dereks Bartstoppeln, die seinen Kinn kitzelten und ihn piekten.

Und jede Anspannung fiel von dem Jugendlichen ab. Er ließ sich fallen, dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er genoss die Nähe. Eine Nähe, die er von Lydia nie bekommen hätte.

Scott hatte seine Frage nie beantwortet, dann tat er es eben selbst.

Er spürte Dereks Hände, beide an seiner Taille. Spürte, wie er Stiles mit seinen Daumen streichelte.

Sanft stupste Dereks Zunge gegen Stiles Lippen und bat um Einlass.

Stiles wollte ihn ihm gewähren, wollte die Berührung intensivieren. Doch dieses Verlangen ließ Stiles irritiert inne halten.

Was tat er hier eigentlich?

Schnell und grob schob er Derek von sich, hielt ihn auf Distanz. Er fühlte sich schuldig, als er dessen enttäuschten Blick bemerkte.

„Stiles...", fing der Werwolf an, doch er wurde unterbrochen.

„Nein. Nein! Was soll das? Wieso tust du das?" Stiles wusste, dass er hysterisch klang.

Er spürte nur die Kälte an seiner Seite und wünschte sich die fehlende Wärme zurück.

„Verdammt.", flüsterte der Jugendliche

„Stiles..." Derek stockte, er schien zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte. „Ich weiß... dass es dir gefällt."

Der Jugendliche schluckte hart und hoffte, dass man nicht sehen konnte, wie sehr er sich zusammenreißen musste.

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte er zornig. Ihm gefiel die Situation nicht. Auch, wenn er wusste, dass Derek der Stärkere war, in jeglicher Hinsicht.

„Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es, weil du mich so ansiehst, wie du Lydia angesehen hast."

Stiles atmete tief ein. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wovon Derek sprach, er konnte ja nicht sehen, wie er schaute.

„Vielleicht verwechselst du einfach etwas."

„Nein, ich weiß es."

„Und seit wann meinst, du das zu wissen?", fragte Stiles gereizt.

„Seit dem Moment, an dem du dich für mich entschieden hast. Als du ins Wasser gesprungen bist um mir zu helfen, statt dafür zu sorgen, dass du selbst in Sicherheit bist." Langsam kam Derek näher und streckte seine Hand nach dem Jugendlichen aus.

„Aber… das war doch nur… weil…", ihm fiel nichts ein. „Der Kanima..."

Dereks Hand legte sich auf Stiles Wange und sein Daumen streichelte sanft und kaum merklich über seinen Wangenknochen.

Stiles knabberte an seinen Lippen, seinen flackernden Blick auf Derek gerichtet. _Er wird doch wohl nicht…schon wieder?_

„Wir haben schon einiges zusammen erlebt."

„Gezwungenermaßen..."

Dereks „Scht!" ließ ihn schweigen. Wieso tat er überhaupt, was dieser Werwolf wollte?

Sein Kopf riet ihm, sich schleunigst von hier zu verdrücken. Sein Auto zu finden und weg zu fahren. Und das ganze am besten zu vergessen.

Doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Er blieb regungslos sitzen und wartete ab. Er blieb, sogar als er sah, wie Dereks Gesicht dem seinen wieder näher kam. Er hielt den Atem an und erwartete die warmen Lippen des Mannes.

Ein unruhiges Kribbeln durchfuhr ihn, als Dereks Lippen erneut auf seine trafen. Stiles seufzte leise, als hätte er es nicht mehr erwarten können und bewusst ließ er sich in den Kuss hineinfallen.

Er legte seine Hand in Dereks Nacken und zog ihn so dicht an sich, wie es nur ging. Ihre Körper trafen sich in einer innigen Umarmung. Durch ein sanftes Streichen über Stiles Unterlippe bat Derek erneut um Einlass und mit einem wohligen Seufzen wurde ihm dieser auch gewährt.

Stiles spürte Dereks Hände, die wild seine Seite entlangfuhren und hektisch einen Weg unter das Shirt suchten.

Doch plötzlich stoppte er. Er hielt inne. Wieso hielt Derek jetzt inne? Wo Stiles doch bereit dazu war.

„Was soll das?", fragte Stiles enttäuscht.

Derek bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, dass er leise sein solle. Er schaute sich um. Stiles konnte jedoch nichts hören.

Derek erhob sich und trat einige Schritte von Stiles zurück. Er blickte in den Wald und schien irgendetwas zu sehen.

Werwölfe konnten eindeutig besser sehen, Stiles erkannte jedenfalls nichts.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen rappelte auch er sich auf und machte einen Schritt auf Derek zu, der jedoch nur seinen Arm ausstreckte und Stiles stoppte.

Dann hörte auch Stiles das Knacken und Scharren. Als würde jemand durch den Wald rennen. Springen. Er wusste es nicht genau.

„Was ist das?", fragte er leise.

Derek hob sein Gesicht und atmete tief ein. Er versuchte etwas riechen zu können, doch sein Blick verriet dem Jugendlichen, dass er sich nicht sicher war was da kam.

Die Geräusche wurden immer lauter, die Knackenden Äste, das aufgewirbelte Laub immer deutlicher. Es war schnell und schnell konnte Stiles einen Schemen erkennen, der hastig den Hang hinab zu Derek und Stiles sprintete.

Derek stöhnte genervt auf und massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger seine Schläfe.

Ein schnell atmender Scott kam vor den beiden Männern zum Stehen.

„Stiles!", rief er außer Atem.

„Scott…", murmelte Stiles verwirrt und wartete, bis sein bester Freund wieder normal atmete und sich ganz aufrichtete.

„Du riechst nach Allison.", bemerkte Derek bissig. Stiles vermutete, dass das der Grund war, wieso er ihn nicht erkannt hatte. Der vermischte Geruch. Er lachte auf

„Ich habe dich gesucht!", rief Scott, der gar nicht auf Dereks Kommentar einging.

„Wieso?" Nervös blickte Stiles zu Derek, doch der lehnte sich nun an einen Baum und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er wartete.

„Du hast doch angerufen. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, es ist alles okay."

Scott schüttelte den Kopf, atmete jedoch noch einmal tief ein. „Ich dachte einfach… Weil ich bei Allison war und nicht dran gegangen bin…"

„Du weißt, dass das okay ist."

„Ja, aber dein Vater… Deine Nase sieht aber nicht so okay aus."

Langsam griff Stiles an seine Nase, die immer noch leicht schmerzte. Er hatte es ganz vergessen, als Derek…

„Ja, ich… ich bin gegen einen Baum gestoßen."

Scott zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und blickte Stiles verwirrt an. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu Derek und er nickte ihm zu.

„Wir sollten besser gehen.", flüsterte er Stiles zu, mit einem unruhigen Blick zu Derek.

„Wenn du mich zu meinem Auto bringen kannst… Wie hast du mich gefunden?"

„Ich… habe dich erschnüffelt." Der Junge zuckte mit den Achseln, als wäre dies nichts Besonderes.

Scott klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter und deutete ihm, ihm zu folgen. Er ging voran, die Böschung hinauf und erwartete, dass Stiles ihm folgte.

Dieser wandte sich noch einmal zu Derek um, schaute ihn entschuldigend an und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.

Der Werwolf schaute grimmig, doch sein Blick wurde weicher und er lächelte Stiles zu. Es war ungewohnt den Alphawolf lächeln zu sehen, doch es gefiel Stiles.

Stiles wusste nicht genau, was heute hier geschehen war und er war sich sicher, er würde lange darüber nachdenken, doch das warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch war immer noch präsent und er mochte es. Heute war der erste Tag, an dem er nicht die ganze Zeit an Lydia gedacht hatte, doch er befürchtete, dass er die kommenden Tage ständig an einen gewissen Werwolf würde denken müssen. Und dem Grinsen nach zu urteilen, glaubte dieser das wohl auch…

Es war genau, wie Stiles es geahnt hatte. Der Werwolf war ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen. Zu schön war das Gefühl gewesen die Lippen des anderen zu spüren. Er hatte es Scott nicht erzählt, er hatte sich nicht getraut, auch wenn der andere sein bester Freund war. Scott hatte auch keine weiteren Fragen gestellt.

Stiles hatte herausgefunden, dass der Wolfswurz und die Fackeln irgendeine „Sache", wie Derek es nannte, von Peter Hale war, bezüglich des Alpha-Rudels, das wohl kommen wollte, oder auch schon da war. So ganz verstanden hatte er es nicht.

Er war Derek nicht böse, dass dieser ihn in den Wald „gelockt" hatte. Immerhin konnte er so etwas über sich herausfinden, dass er sonst wohl nie erkannt hätte.

Aber bevor er sich darüber ganz im Klaren sein konnte, wollte er es niemandem verraten und schweigen. Er würde erst gründlich nachdenken.

Ein Gespräch mit Danny konnte dennoch nicht schaden…

Irgendwo, tief in sich drin, hatte Stiles es schon immer gewusst. So schön Lydias Anblick auch war, mittlerweile, nachdem seine Gedanken immer wieder zu einem gewissen Werwolf abschweiften, war er sich sicher, dass er nie solche tiefgehenden (auch im zweideutigen Sinne) Gefühle für sie gehegt hatte wie für Derek.

Obwohl Stiles gerne die Frage, wie er wohl auf Homosexuelle wirkte, beantwortet gesehen hätte, konnte er doch nur behaupten, dass er nun wusste, wie Homosexuelle auf ihn wirkten. Stören tat es ihn auf jeden Fall nicht. Er musste immer darüber lachen.


End file.
